After Story
by Voltedge
Summary: A story about Otonashi's life when he is back in the Real World...and then he WILL return...return to 'that' world...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. This takes place after the event of Angel Beats! Otonashi meets Kanade in the real world. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One: Met, Remembering**

People are coming and going in a noisy street. Witnessing the flow of life.

"Hm…Hmm…" It was a girl with headphones, gently humming a ditty, even though a round edged cap covered her face, her fine short silver hair still revealed itself.

The girl walked past him quickly, not knowing why, his heart hurt a little, with no reason, something flashed through his mind…

"That girl. That song. So familiar…"

In just a moment, his body involuntarily turned around…

"Ah…" The girl sensed the touch on her right shoulder, though very light. Turning around, it was a red-headed teenager, looking at her astonished. "Do I know you?"

The boy's face was suddenly helpless, and quickly responded with an apologetic smile. "Sorry to bother you. I involuntarily moved because I heard you sing that song, really sorry."

"Oh, you like it too? Hehe, my friend Iwasawa wrote this, it sounds good, so I recorded it!" The girl seemed very excited, lifting up her face to watch the boy in front, her face satisfied.

The boy's heart seemed like it stopped for an instant, looking at her blankly, it was the first time he saw her, but it felt so familiar, so cordial.

"What's the matter?" The girl asked questioningly.

"Ah, nothing. I am sorry. Hm, the song sounds nice, can you tell me the name?"

"Eh…Iwasawa said: 'The name is…My Song…for now. '"

"My Song, nice name, can you give it to me? Do not misunderstand kay? I just really like this song…" The boy's face looked a little reddish.

"Of course. Actually, I think that I have seen you somewhere before, maybe somewhere else, maybe forgotten, maybe even the pre-existance!"

The boy listens. Feeling his hindbrain while smiling helplessly, "My name is Otonashi, Otonashi Yuzuru, nice to meet you."

"Otonashi…"The girl lowered her head, thinking a little. Suddenly, she raised her head, still having that happy smile. "Tachibana Kanade. Nice to meet you too!"

"Kanade huh? It's a beautiful name, its like the rhythm of a song…" The boy stopped, dimly, its like he had said this before, but he can't remember.

"Oh. It's done transferring! It's nice meeting you Otonashi-san, I hope we meet again, bye-bye…" Kanade seemed like she had something to do. A small talk, wave of hand, and she disappeared into the crowd.  
Her silhouette was gone. Otonashi turned to look at the sky, he smiled knowingly: "Maybe, it really was the Pre-Existence, maybe…"

* * *

As I said in my mind, it's my first fanfiction, so I would like some review from the readers. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I read all the reviews I got, and I didn't understand what a person meant by unnatural words. I think that he meant some words like Pre-existance, so I decided to write more normally now. Also, I will stop posting chapters until I come back from my homeland. So, I will post this chapters today.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meet again, Confused**

"Hey…"

"Are you an Angel?" "I am not an Angel…"

"Welcome to the SSS…"

"You can grab anywhere, just do it fast…"

"Last wish? What is it?" "To marry someone!…"

"Thank you, goodbye…"

"Mapo Tofu…"

"And now we start the graduation speech…"

"Thank you…" "Thank you…"

"Then see ya, my friend…"

"My heart, it's yours…"

"Can you be with me forever?…"

"Please, can you say that again?"

"I love you…"

"Thank you, thank you for loving me…"

"NOOOOOO!" When awakened, Otonashi's body was basically wet with sweat. These dreams that had been with him for years are still there. Those shadows keep on lingering. He keeps on grabbing those shadows, but unable to grab anything.

The more deep the dream is, the more vague it will be. That last girl, only leaving a trace of blur. But in the dream, it was obvious that she was very important to himself. That hint of silver, so familiar…

Looking at the clock as usual, it was almost eight o'clock. "I'm late! Who cares…I'm gonna take a bath…"

Not knowing why, Otonashi hates school starting from childhood. For no reason. Just like it's nature. Every time he walks around in campus, there will be a sense of loneliness, sadness.

"Students, I think everyone knows a bit about this. Today we will be having a transfer student. Because this student's body was not very well last year, she had to take a year off. So today she will be in our class learning, we need to care for her a lot. Tachibana Kanade-san, come in…"

"Bang!" The door was pushed open. Otonashi store there with a sleepy face. "Good morning teacher!" Then he started to go in.

"Ah! Teacher, when did Otonashi become a transfer student, and changed his name into Tachibana Kanade…"

"Oh. The master of lateness arrives…"

At this point the teacher had black lines all over her face, and she heavily slammed his book, shouting: "Mister Otonashi! Please walk parallel towards your left two steps, then backwards four steps, and then parallel left two steps again, lastly turn around, and stand there for the whole afternoon!"

"Yes M'am!"

The moment he stepped backwards, silver, and a familiar scent, passed his side. It's her!

"Kanade?" Otonashi could not help but blurt out.

Tachibana Kanade was startled, she turned and looked, "You are…the My Song lover! Otonashi-san! Hmm? What are you doing?"

Otonashi suddenly blushed, does he need to tell her that he was punished for being late?

"Tachibana Kanade-san, why are you not coming in? Everyone's waiting for you!" The teacher spoke.

"Ah!"

"Hello everyone. I am a temporary transfer student from the same school, Tachibana Kanade, nice to meet you all!"

"OH! Such a beauty! So cute!"

"Do not look, do not look, if you keep on looking I will dig your eyes out…"

Everything that is happening in the classroom, became unreal. At this moment in Otonashi's world, there was only himself, and Kanade. Silver hair, maybe she was the girl that was in my dream? Ha-ha, how could that be, a dream is a dream, it will never be real. But, where is that sense of realism coming from? Otonashi was confused.

* * *

Oh yes, i forgot to mention that Hatsune doesn't come in as a important character until quite late into the story. Be patient. I also need more suggestions(reviews). Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! I'm back to the internet world! And I had the time to write Chapter 3 on the plane back here. So..enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: The same school, together

Unconsciously, four classes in the morning has been all over.

Students like Otonashi that hates school will never honestly stay left standing outside the classroom.

For him, the rooftop is one of his bases.

"It's lunch time! Food, food…" Otonashi is listless as usual, but a bit different than before.

His school meal voucher is in his bag, so he unfortunately went back in the classroom, the time left standing is almost over anyways, being seen by the teacher doesn't matter.

But the classroom right now, is a bit lively.

Even the students from the other classrooms are piled up in front of his class, looking inside.

"Hey! Excuse me, can I pass through?" Otonashi yawns.

Otonashi's reputation in this school is very high, on the bad side. But the power of it can compete with the student council.

He is also called the bad student that has nothing to do. This was named by the chairman of the student council.

"Kanade! It's been a long time, I've been dying to see you! So, how was the year, has it been okay? Hmph, I heard you went to find Masami. How inhumane…"

In the classroom, the girl talking disregards her surroundings, hugging the stiff Kanade, and with eyes of contempt, looks at Iwasawa Masami by her side.

"Ehh, it's not like that Yuri. It's because my mom doesn't let me go out that much, and Masami just lives nearby, and that's how i got moms permission to go. I actually really miss Yuri too." Kanade seemed a little embarrassed, while trying to explain.

"Ok ok, forget it, as long was your in good health it's fine. So, how's the new class?"

"The new students are all really nice to me!"

Iwasawa seems a little anxious on the side, and hits Yuri on the head. Then, she ferociously said: "All right, enough renewing old friendships, let's go eat lunch!"

"Yea, Kanade, hehehe, I was dying to see you too!" The person that had been under Yuri's foot all the time finally lifted his face up. Then he tried to reach for Kanade's shoulder, but a great force stifles him.

"You stupid stinking idiot Hinata! How could you not tell me that you were coming to see Kanade!" The roaring girl's sounds from far from near, the body is just like a whirlwind that rides thorough the corridor. Just like that, she dashed through the crowd, and into Otonashi's classroom. Her foot then shot out and the newly rebirthed Hinata was stepped under a foot again.

"What a destructive and quick force! Is this not the power of love?" Otonashi felt sorry for this student.

*Random assortment of fighting sounds* "Ah!* Hinata flew along with the attack of the mystery girl.

In just a short 30 seconds, the handsome Hinata had become an irregular meatball.

"What a wreck…"  
"That senpai is so scary…"  
"An existence that is much more scarier than Otonashi-san…..I never thought it existed!"  
The students in the class starts.

Iwasawa can't stand seeing this anymore, and held up the small mystery girl up. Smiles and said: "It's enough Yui, if you keep on hitting him, you might not be able to see hi anymore"

"Ah." Then starts flailing, "Let me go Masami! I'm not a child anymore!"

Yuri then facepalms, muttering something about how this is the reason that no one ever wanted to be friends with Yui. Then, Iwasawa let's go of Yui.

But it seemed like Yui didn't notice, instead she started saying: "Kanade, you just go eat lunch first, I'll be there soon after I beat Hinata up!"

"Ok," Kanade replied. "We will be waiting!"

As Yui is now walking through the classroom door with Hinata being pulled, Kanade's sight fell on Otonashi.

"Umm, Otonashi-san, do you want to eat lunch together?" Kanade had no idea why she said that, but when she did, it was awkward.

" Oh?" Yuri looks at the two blankly, then raised her voice by a few decibels, her face filled with a bad intent. "Kanade-chan, who is that?"

"Ah!" She looked towards her friend Masami, smiling, "He's a fan of Masami's new song!"

"Eh?" Masami looks stunned. "New song? Could that be My Song?"

"Yes!"

Based on the short conversation, Otonashi concluded that the girl called Masami is the creator of My Song.

Not knowing why, the few people in front of him gives him a very familiar feeling, like, deja vu.

"Can you? Otonashi-san!" Kanade asked once again.

"Hey brat, it's rare to see Kanade inviting someone, don't hesitate anymore, let's go!" without waiting for Otonashi's reply, Yuri pat's him on the shoulder, then walked out of the classroom with Kanade.

"Together huh? Why was there a small heartache when I heard this? And, that trace of joy…"

* * *

About the short amount of words, I really cannot write more. So sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhm, some of you might have guessed that English is my second language, and you are right! Also, from now onwards, I will most likely post chapters everyweek Monday. Thanks all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cafeteria provocation**

Lunch time has arrived upon the school cafeteria. It should count as the most noisy and crazy place ever. Including of course the soup and remains of food flying all around.

This is one of the reasons why tonashi does not like coming here. Of course, there is another important reason.

In this school, He doesn't have any friends to eat with.

"Hey, what are you staring around for? What do you want to eat?" Yuri waved her hand in front of Otonashi's eyes, not understanding why this big guy likes to be in a daze so without

"Oh, I want to eat Mapo Tofu."  
"Mapo Tofu!?" This time, everyone shouted in surprise, including Kanade.

Iwasawa then looks at Otonashi with doubt in her eyes, asking him one more time to make sure: "Otonashi-san, are you sure it's Mapo Tofu?"

"Yea? Why? I always eat that thing." Otonashi says, not understanding why everyone is so surprised.

"OH MY GOD! Kanade-chan, you finally found your soulmate! I can't believe there is actually another person that likes that gay food just like you!" Yuri looks at Kanade with evil intentions. It's very clear that her face shows that what she said was totally another layer of meaning.

"Kanade, Yuri, Masami! Come here quickly, we found a seat already!" Far away, Yui had already conquered a table. Naturally, beside her is Hinata.

When Otonashi looked over, his first impression was of the origin of the word tigress. Even if he has been called a bad student, but in front of this Yui-senpai, it's like a small witch meeting a big witch.

This person is like a plague in general. Where ever she went, everyone, just shy away from her.  
Rather than saying conquering the table, it's more like scaring away all those unfortunate freshman.

"Hue hue hue, it's so convenient to have Yui-chan, we never need to worry about our seats! Good job Yui!" At this moment, Otonashi finally realizes, the worse one is, the Yuri-senpai that look cute and naughty.

Six people, six dishes. Just like Iwasawa said, the only people eating The Mapo Tofu, is only me and Kanade. Kanade doesn't say anything, but just silently eats, as if this kind of spiciness is not enough to beat her.

The tofu's fragrance, and smooth taste, with spiciness that strikes throughout the body…the moment the tofu went in, in front of otonashi's eyes, flashed a familiar scene, different from the dream, but almost very clear.

That moment, it's like there is only him, and the girl in front of him in the cafeteria. The same two plates of heated Mapo Tofu, it's Kanade! This was Otonashi's first impression, but she looks a bit different, because the girl in in front of his eyes seems to be bigger than Kanade a bit, a head of silver hair reached almost to her waist. Snowy white school uniform, different from the uniform from now. But even so, her face seem to be the same as Kanade. But who is this Kanade that is not Kanade?

Just for a moment, the scene switched back to reality. Just now, was it an illusion? Otonashi was confused, if it was an illusion, why would it feel so real.

"Heh? Isn't this Nakamura Yuri-san? How did you get your time to eat in the cafeteria today?" A short sentence filled with sarcasm suddenly cut off Otonashi's thoughts.

The speaker was a tall boy with slightly blue hair, deep dark eyes, and a handsome face. He can be called a fully handsome guy but there is something discordant feeling around him, what it is, there are no answers.

Otonashi immediately recognized him, it is the Student Council President, Naoi Ayato!

How does he know Yuri, and at this moment there is a strog hostility against him, it's a five vs. one!

Facing Yuri's ignorance, Ayato doesn't show any displeasure, but he smiles contemptuously, "Oh, right, how's Meiko? I think for the rest of her lifetime she won't be able to walk, how sad. Shouldn't you care about her more as her sister? If not, as her…"

Ayato's sentence didn't even finish when Yuri slams her hand onto the table, holding her chopsticks up and turning towards him. "You asshole! Shut your mouth! You're not fit to say her name!" While she threw the chopsticks.

The Yuri now is absolutely different from that cute and naughty Yuri from before. In front of everyone's eyes right now, is a lion ready to explode. Two eyes fixed upon her prey: Naoi Ayato.

That throw missed, just like Ayato knew it already. Then he raised his let hand raised up to defend himself, as if Yuri would throw a punch at him.

"Ehh, the giant temper as always I see. Why are both of you sisters so different. One so stupid, one so irritable.

"Enough! Naoi-san!" The speaker this time is Iwasawa. It seems like this is out of Ayato's prediction. "If you still have any part that is human in you, then I recommend you to apologize to her!"

"I can only relieve my anger only by beating up this bastard!" Yuri couldn't hold it anymore, but Hinata stopped her from doing whatever she is going to do. Because the other is the Student Council President, assaulting him in public is not the best thing to do. "Never, ever, get near Meiko again. Don't even speak about her, or else..." Tears started falling from Yuri's face, at this moment Yuri is very close to madness. Even though it's the first time seeing Yuri, but someone as strong as her would become like this, even Otonashi can't sit still. He never thought about what the Student Council President was like, but he didn't know that he is is such a scum.

"Alright, I accept the offer, so, let's restart the game, shall we?" Ayato says softly.

"YEA, let's restart the game! What's the time and place!" Yuri shouted.

Even though it's lunch time, even though it's the time where students gather around the most, no one dared to come near the table. The aura of Ayato, Yuri, and Yui's existence is like 3 giant mountain's, deflecting everything.

Thinking about it slightly, Ayato smiles:"Sunday, RP Game Center, one o'clock in the afternoon." Finished saying that, he turns and walks, ready to leave.

"Hey, we didn't talk about the terms yet?" Iwasawa said.

"Oh I didn't? If you win, then I will never do or say anything about Meiko ever again. But, if I win, I hope that your class, 2nd year 3rd class, will never break any school laws again. Is that alright Ms. Monitor?"

"Yes, we will be punctual about our agreement!" Yuri said with choked words, while Ayato walks away, with Yuri walking in the other direction.

There is no one that as the appetite to finish this meal anymore. Iwasawa looked at Kanade and Otonashi with an apologetic look. "Hearing what Kanade said, you're name is Otonashi Yuzuru? Might I trouble you to send her back to the classroom Otonashi-san?"

Otonashi is not stupid, it's very clear that everyone is very worried about Yuri. So he smiles and says: "I understand."

The noisy table now remains only Otonashi and Kanade. Looking at the Kanade with the same appetite, Otonashi asked her: "Tachibana-san, would you like to go out and take a walk?"

"Yes."

* * *

I worked really hard on this, and so I hope that I will get some more suggestions on improvement, but I will almost never write this much again. -.- ugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is my Chapter 5...*dozes off* en..joy...*falls down to the ground, head first*

* * *

Chapter 5: Sister and memories

"Meiko, was, was Ayato's girlfriend!"

When he heard this, Otonashi froze for fully one minute. Not believing that Yuri's sister would choose that kind of scum for her girlfriend.

"But why, why did they…" After he said that, Otonashi thought of how stupid he was, having a boyfriend like that, no matter who would chose to leave him.

Kanade thought for a while, seemingly not wanting to talk about it. But after looking at Otonashi's curious face, she started slowly.

"It happened one year ago, at that time I wasn't sick. I still remember that day, when it was raining. To buy some medicine for my mom, I went on the streets under the heavy rain. Then, I met the two of them, Ayato and Meiko. It was raining so hard that I couldn't hear what they talked about, but, it seemed like they had a fight. Meiko seemed like she was trying to save something. I couldn't see if she was crying or if it was just rain upon her face. In the end, Ayato left, leaving Meiko by herself. When I ran to her side, Meiko was like she was dumbfounded, and she kept on murmuring: "We broke up…"

"And then?" Otonashi thought things won't go this easy, or else Yuri's hatred for Ayato would not be this deep.

This time, it's Kanade that cried, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault, if I had stopped Meiko from running, then she wouldn't….wouldn't become like this…" She couldn't talk anymore, silently sobbing.

Otonashi asked Hinata later, about the end of this case. Because he thought that he was a man, so he would be more strong, at least when talking about the sad parts. That day, Ayato and Meiko officially broke up, the person who proposed it, saying it without remorse. Meiko then ran away from Kanade, then she got hit by a motorbike while she was running. Making her legs disappear forever…But the thing that makes Yuri more angry is the attitude to this, After Meiko got hit by the bike, he didn't even care. He didn't even go and visit her. Ayato's attitude made Yuri go over the edge, and this is why it made today.

"That piece of shit!" Otonashi said coldly, "What is it about the battle then?"

"That is the legal student's way of solving fights, it's just using the well-known virtual counter strike to fight." Hinata explained.

"Oh, I know a bit about that."

"Yea, using fake laser guns and fake armor, and the way to win is to decrease the enemies HP gauge until zero. t's basically the same as a internets FPS, but real people."

"Did you guys win him before?"

"No, but we never lost either, the only game that we played was stopped because of rain!"

"Hey you guys, why are you here, we've been looking for you for the whole day!' Yuri and Iwasawa usher open the door to the teacher's floor. To say the truth, it might be Yui-senpai that is worried about Hinata going out with another girl or something.

"Saturday, let's all go to see your sister Yuri senpai!" Otonashi tried.

"Is there a reason?" When talking about Meiko, her attitude seemed to be more cold.

Iwasawa is then behind Yuri, doing all signs to not let Otonashi say anything further. To yuri, this seems to be something that is not supposed to touched.

"Yeah, is there a reason! As a student? Friend? Can I, Senpai?"

Yuri didn't answer, turned around to the balcony door, "Remember to bring cookies as a present, Meiko loves them most."

Iwasawa and Hinata stood where they were, dumbfounded as the prohibition got broken just like that.

"You little guy really got the ladies going for you! Hehehe, why not, you get Yui…" Hinata's words would of course not finish, because a huge amount of rage had reached to his feet.

" .Ta!"

"Oh shit! Its time to RUUNNN…."

Otonashi looked at the Hinata running down the stairs, smiling helplessly. According to his type, it's impossible to be the witch's enemy. After moment, a scream reached throughout the school.

"I'm gonna go check it out, hopefully he's not destroyed yet." Iwasawa ran, smiling.

"Are you worried about Meiko? or Yuri?" Kanade said from behind Otonashi.

"Heh, I don't know! It's such a headache, ever since I met all of you, I just have this feeling to protect you all." Otonashi looked up at the sky, closing his eyes.

"Including me?" Kanade asked.

"Yes." The answer was short but simple, but gives people reality.

"Actually, I also had a sister, her name was Hatsune."

"Eh?" Kanade gasped in surprise. Had, it meant a much different deeper meaning.

Otonashi's words were trembling slightly, but his eyes were firm, fascinating Kanade.

"Remembering that time, she also liked cookies a lot. I remember that last time, when she hugged her cookie box, and slept on my lap, smiling she said, I was the best, best brother in the world, and when she grew older, she would marry me. Heh, how dumb she was, Hatsune, she was this kind of a stupid sister…"

Kanade now first realizes, this boy in front of him holds many, many unknown secrets in his heart. Just like god, when it would joke about some unlaughable jokes.

"I'm sorry Otonashi-san…"

Otonashi touched her silver hair, smiling: "It's alright, at least she left happily. For me, it's enough."

* * *

Would like reviews and etc. Thanks for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, so much high school homework, damn it... Anyways, here is chapter 6, enjoy reading it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Family, warm

*Ding Dong* The school bell rang, to Otonashi, this was his most favorite sound in school.

Tomorrow would be the day the visit Meiko, not knowing why, Otonashi seemed a bit longing, but at the same time scared, because maybe, for him, sisters still held a hint of shadow.

"Otonashi-san, want to go home together?" Kanade lightly came to his side, asking.

Otonashi didn't answer too quickly, and looked at her, slightly surprised.

This let Kanade a bit off-guard, so she lowered her head down. In other people's eyes, she doesn't look like a girl who is bigger that Otonashi, but looked more like a child that made a mistake.

"Because, because Yuri and the other had gone back early, so, so…"

"Alright, let's go then!"

Just like she saw hope, Kanade happily lifts her face up, lightly nods, her silver hair, seemingly more beautiful under the evening light.

"Is your house far from the school Otonashi-san?" She broke the ever-lasting silence.

"Ah, I don't think it's very far."

"Then why are you always so late to school?"

"Heh, because I don't think it's needed to go to school."

Kanade nods, she doesn't reply to this, mainly because Otonashi's test scores were always basically at the top 10, this makes her very stunned.

"Otonashi-san, why do I not see you study, but your scores are always so high?"

To this, Otonashi said nothing. Not knowing how to answer that question.

"Kanade sensed his reaction, waving her hands, said, "I'm sorry, you don't need to answer this."

"Actually, it's nothing, It's just that I don't know how to answer you, because, you might not believe it but, since I was small, I had never studied for anything, but when it comes to the test, I just write out the answers unconsciously. Even I am surprised by this, maybe it's the test luck that people talk about."

"Oh, ok."

…

After some time, the two arrived at the door of her house.

This is a delicate, not really that grand house, but it gives out very warm feel.

"Kanade, I'm gonna go back now, see you tomorrow!"

"Wait!"

Otonashi turned around.

"Kanade blushed, "Would you like to eat dinner here? It's very late now, and there's no harm in going back after eating." Her pleading gaze drilled into his mind. It's seems like he can't handle these expressions, it's irresistible, especially if it's the person in front of him.

Otonashi said nothing.

Then, the door opened. Out came Kanade's mom, young, looking at Otonashi and Kanade gently, slightly smiling, she said: "Kanade, is he your classmate, Otonashi, that you talked about?"

"Mm! I asked him the walk me home!" Kanade seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, Aunt-Auntie hello!" To him, it toke some time to find the correct greetings to say, since he doesn't go out much. Kanade's mother didn't care much, and still smiles, "Alright, come in then!"

"Ok then, excuse me~"

Kanade's father seems like a very cheerful middle-aged guy, when he saw Otonashi walking in, he started looking at him, up and down. After some time, he nodded: "Mm, so your the guy that my daughter said that looks after her eh? You seem fine! Keep on protecting her, understand?" After he finished, he softly kept on saying: "You said it yourself, to protect her, right?"

Otonashi flash backed to the day on the balcony, talking with Kanade, helplessly looked at Kanade, can't believe that she actually told all that to her parents.

Hey kid, say something, you're a man! You have to do what you said!"

Otonashi is totally stumped, and so he had to speak like an NPC character, saying only yes, ok, alright, words.

Kanade and her mother is then at the side giggling, "Hey old man, stop scaring kids now and help me prepare dinner, the children are all hungry now!"

"Awright!"

"Sigh, not used to it eh? He just loves making fun of young people, be careful of him!" Kanade's mother smiles as she passes a cup of tea to you. Her enthusiasm made Otonashi at loss.

"Right, understood, auntie."

Otonashi is not too surprised by the house's feeling, because from the looks of Kanade's normal expressions, it's not hard to guess. She is definitely as very happy child, compared to him, his own parents are always outside, so it's very lonely, this also be one of the reasons why his attitude is so withdrawn.

If not for the initial impulse Otonashi got from the streets, if he didn't meet Kanade, then, maybe, he would never understand the word, cozy. Looking at Kanade's family smiling, Otonashi suddenly felt, that to protect that smile would be his responsibility for his whole life.

* * *

That's that, stay tuned for chapter 7 comin right up soon! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I would like everyone to go on this link ( /free_rp/1421) because it will help LoL players a lot. Also, here's chapter 7, enjoy the visit!

* * *

Chapter 7: Visiting, Preparing

"Is it all ready?" During the Saturday morning, Yuri asked everyone, but her eyes are fixed on Otonashi's box of cookies.

"You don't need to look anymore! I'm ready!" Otonashi felt a bit uncomfortable, not knowing whether Yuri wanted Otonashi to go or the cookies to go.

"Alright alright, you can choose to not come but the cookies must come…"

Otonashi then got convinced, "Why am I the only one that bought a present anyways?"

"We had no choice, you're the one leading us to visit Meiko, it's your first time meeting her anyways."

Immediately, Otonashi felt regret in his mind.

Yuri's house is different from Yuri's house. Yuri's house seemed more…lavish. Its a giant building with a garage to the right and a garden to the left.

Yuri's family didn't come out and greet us, because their dad is out on a business trip, and their mom is taking care of Meiko. So all the greetings are made by Yuri.

Meiko's room in on the second floor, the first sight that Otonashi saw was Yuri's thin and pallid mom. If it wasn't because of her thin figure, she would definitely have been a beautiful woman.

"Ah, Yuri, you brought classmates home again! Come in, quick." She stood up, trying to smile.

"Sister~!" Meiko happily shouted, rising from her bed. She looked at the group, one that obviously she had not met.

Compared to Yuri, she looked much more like a pure, delicate girl, this was Otonashi's first thoughts.

Yuri excitedly walked to Meiko's bed, holding the bought cookies for her, she smiled, "Meiko, look, these are the cookies that I bought for you, are you happy?"

Looking at Yuri's smile, Otonashi then knew, only, when in front of her sister would she be so cute!

Looking inside the bag of cookies, Meiko then said, in a fake angry tone, "Sister, you're lying to me again, you didn't buy this, because it's seaweed flavor. It must be the big guy over there that bought this for me!"

Yuri then froze into a rock, can't believe that she would know.

"Dang! He's not that much of a big guy, and he's only two years older than you Meiko."Yuri made a face at Otonashi, saying this.

Meiko got amused by Yuri's act, then she looked towards Otonashi, saying: "I can feel that he is a very, very good person…"

At this very moment when Otonashi heard that, Otonashi thought about Hatsune, and her last smile.

"Heh, I'm sorry everyone, I have to go to the bathroom!" Maybe it's because it made him feel something in his heart, Otonashi found a random reason and walked out.

Yuri didn't understand, then looked at Kanade. Kanade didn't hide anything, and told them all about Otonashi and his sister.

Yuri though that she is much more blessed than Otonashi compared, because, at least, Meiko's still alive.

After around ten minutes, Otonashi finished tuning his heart, and went back in front of the door, but then felt a strange atmosphere. It seems like it is a bit strange inside.

"Sister, can I ask you a question? Please don't be mad." "Yes, ask away…" After about 30 seconds that seemed like eternal, Meiko then used a voice as small as a mosquito to say, "Ayato…"

But the next few words didn't come out, because of their mother getting mad. "Meiko! I told you already to not talk about him anymore ok!? It's alright to have no mother, but his father is a murderer! Having parents like that, who knows how he will become! He also made you, made you…" She then held Meiko's hands and cried.

"Yea, even though we don't know anything about his parents, but we know that he is an asshole." Hinata said.

Because it's in front of someone, Yui couldn't do much, so she pinched Hinata silently, shutting him up. Because everyone knows that the saddest person is Meiko.

The visiting came to an end, and the battle tomorrow is the one that the group was most targeted about, because Ayato is already everyone's enemy.

Otonashi doesn't say anything, but just silently listens, thinks, and remembers…

* * *

Remember, the link: /free_rp/1421


	8. Chapter 8

I had a 1 week Trip last week, so I forgot to post this chapter, I'm so sorry everyone.

* * *

Chapter 8: Beginning of War

Time, always leaks away when we don't notice it. It's like happiness, when it's gone, it's gone. Even though everyone knows this, there are only few that can truly grab the meaning of it.

"…together, for ever…"

"Yes, thank you Yuzuru."

"Don't dissappear…"

"Really, thank you, for giving me life."

"Kanade…"

"…"

It's the same dream again, but this time, it's seems much more clearer. Otonashi sat on his bed, sweat dripping down his back, eyes, both wide, with tears running down his face. Why did I hear Kanade's name? Is the girl in my dream her?

Everything's so complicated. Otonashi's head dropped down like there his head was full of lead, heavy, and painful.

"Riiiiiiing! Riiiiing!" Otonashi's phone rang, pulling him back to reality.

"Otonashi! Get in front of the gate of Ryu-Mon Lake! Don't you dare be late!" Sender: Nakamura Yuri.

Otonashi sighed. Getting pulled to be one of the members of the fight is not the best thing ever. To say the truth, Otonashi had only played the game once, and…it was with Hatsune…so his skills…

"Ah! Who cares! I promised anyways!" Otonashi then wore his clothes with a face of helplessness. It's only 9 o'clock. It's the first time that I have woken up so early, Otonashi thought.

"Otonashi-san, are you awake? I'm Kanade, can you hear me?" Outside the door came Kanade's sound, and a light rap on the door. Otonashi was shocked, why do these guys wake up so early to find me? Are they harmed indirectly by Yuri?

"Alright, I'm coming, wait a sec." Quickly throwing clothes on, Otonashi rushed to the door.

"Good morning, Otonashi-san!"

"Good morning little brat, hehehe!"

"Hinata, be nice! Yo, Otonashi, morning!

Oh, it's not just Kanade, Hinata and Yui were standing behind her wearing sports gear. It seem's like Hinata will never have any kind of day to make him alive. He is forever Yui's Puppet.

"Ohhhhhh, Otonashi, you wore your pants the wrong way! Ahahahaha!" Yui immediately saw the difference, and laughed, from her eyes there was no slice of humanity.

"Ah, please wait for a bit." Then he slammed the door shut.

"…"

It's 10 o'clock, and Otonashi has arrived in front of the Ryu-Mon Lake. There is a RP Game Center beside the gate.

Even though the game starts at one o'clock in the afternoon, it seems like everyone's here.

Yuri Nakamura, Masami Iwasawa, Hideki Hinata, Yui, Kanade Tachibana, Yuzuru Otonashi.

The other team consists of the student council president, Ayato Naoi, co-president Hondo, and 4 other members.

"Well then, since everyone's here, why not start the game already, it seems like it's going to rain soon!" Seeing Otonashi and the other 3 here, Yuri coldly threw out a sentence.

Truly, today's weather is quite cloudy, and it does seem like it is going to rain soon.

Ayato didn't oppose the suggestion, smiling contemptuously, "You're right, or else it's going to be like last time, ending inconclusively."

"It won't happen this time, just wait and see."

"Then, let's go!" Ayato walked inside the RP Game Center with his team.

RP Game Center is this city's biggest game center. It's has the the most fields of the counter strike game to choose from, so there are many customers that come here. Even on this bad weather, there are still numbers of young teenagers that come here to play. If it's not for the appointment that Otonashi and his group made, they would have had to wait for a much longer time.

"Hey, here, this fits you pretty well." Yuri threw Otonashi a small Desert Eagle electronic pistol, "Remember that the bullets are infinite, so don't be like those noobs, doing stuff like saving ammo! The most important thing is to not hold us back, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The words, not hold us back, came out between her teeth. Otonashi can feel that Yuri has this giant shadow looming behind her. It's no strange thing to see people saying that a women that is angry is like a devil, especially this kind of intrepid women.

"Then what are you using?" Otonashi asked, to say the truth, he had never seen a girl in a war.

"Me? I'm just gonna use this!" An imitation M51 hundred-clip assault type light machine gun is on Yuri's hand, Otonashi felt a cold down his spine, if this girl went onto a real battle field, she is definitely going to be a large-scale destruction figure.

Compared, Kanade is using a sniper rifle, Hinata an Ak47 assault rifle, but, Yui held no gun, but she was filled with grenades!

"Uh, Yui-senpai want's to play suicide bomber!"

"What suicide bomber, be careful that I bomb you first!"

Why did I only have a pistol, Otonashi then noticed the important point. Yuri helplessly said, "We have no choice, the C Set that we got had only this much, because you're a newbie, we had to give you oily a pistol. Look at Yui, she even sacrificed herself to give you the gun, thank her!"

"Don't compare me with that monster!"

"Who did you say was a monster!?" The raging fire went to the top in mere milliseconds. Otonashi then shivered, shaking his head, "Ah well, it's fine."

"So, can we start now, Miss Nakamuri?" Ayato stood on the battle demarcation point wearing stimulation armor. When the person shouts start, after 3 minutes of hiding time, then real battle will start.

"OK!"

"Then, let's start!"

"Let's go everyone! Do you best!"

"Yea!"

"…"

* * *

Gonna have Chapter 9 by Monday, it should be pretty long. See yall next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the 24-hour delay, my internet was crap yesterday, so i had to find a internet source, and i got it now, so...yea enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: To Victory's Understanding

Even if it's just a game, war is war. After just three minutes of silence, a heated battle then started by a fake grenade exploding.

The grenadier was no other than the witch Yui. She has the nickname of a 'Human Nuclear Bomb' in the RP Game Center.

"Alright, Kanade, keep on a lookout for us. Hinata, assist and shield us. Yui, just do your best at bombing! Otonashi, Otonashi just do what you can do.

"Damn it! That was a look of despise wasn't it, Yuri!" Otonashi said.

"Who knows? It doesn't matter, everyone just follow what I said, and do your best!"

It Yuri a born commander? Or is her skills just too trained? Otonashi felt strange, it just seems like this kind of scene had happened in the past, and not just once. Not knowing why, everyone trusts this girl very much.

Otonashi sighed. He knows that teamwork is the most important thing in a fight.

*Pa*

*DaDaDa*

*Dong*

*PangPangPang*

Shortly, after thirty minutes, Hinata died, Yui heavily damaged, HP lowered to 20%. Kanade died a sniper fight fighting their enemy sniper, with them dying at the same time. At this time, Otonashi still has 51% of health left, but the sup rising thing is, Yuri still has as much health as 78%!

The enemy however, is worse than the team, only Ayato and one other random guy alive, both with low health.

Why, in this very important battle, Ayato chose four noob teammates, according to some data, in the Student Council, there is around ten strong players for this game. Is he just see Yuri as some piece of shit, or…

A moment later, there was a shout of careful, and with that, Yuri's small body rushed to Otonashi, and pushed him two meters away. At the same time that Otonashi got pushed away, sounds of gunfire came swiftly.

"Are you okay!" Yuri shielding herself and Otonashi while pulling ghim behind a big rock.

"I am! Where's Yui-senpai!"

"I'm dead you moron!" Yui shouted faraway, crawling up. Walking out of the field, coming to outer ring, to spectate the rest of the match. Hinata and Kanade, went up to her to help take off her armor.

"Heh, well, it seem like it's only us two now!" Otonashi smiled sorrily.

Yuri isn't too mad about that, because he is pretty good for a newb, and this is a pretty hard game, it's hard to survive till now.

"It's alright, the bastard is the only that is surviving now, there are two of us, we can win this!"

That was true, just now, when the enemy team had tried to shoot Otonashi, Yuri had counter-shot them too, and Ayato's last teammate had fallen.

*Pa!* A clear sound rang from the middle of the battlefield, it doesn't seem like gunfire, more like something being thrown on the ground.

"Hey, Nakamura Yuri, I challenge you to a one v one full melee battle! I know you've wanted to do this for a long time already, I'm giving you a chance today!" Ayato loudly said, this sentence made the whole field surprised.

No using guns or knifes, just full-on body fight. It's dangerous since it's very easy to hurt oneself.

"Don-" Otonashi tried to say something, but Yuri flew out, jumped over the rock they were hiding behind. The gun was left behind, and she held her hands into a fist shape until they were both pale white. "Alright, seem like there's an actual person in school that is not scared of me, and my fifth level Judo!"

"Fifth-level Judo?!" Otonashi shocked, he slowly walked out from behind the rock to see the fight, because, he was of no use anymore to this battle. This has become Yuri's and Ayato's stage.

Why does Ayato still chose to fight Yuri when he knowns that she is so strong? Is he crazy? Or is his skills much higher than that of Yuri, Otonashi thought, himself very confused, including the groups outside the field. The idiot Yui then starts to scream, "Yea!", to her, this just means that Yuri won'd lose now.

"Hey, aren't you going to start, or are you scared that I have something left up my sleeve?" Ayato mocks Yuri, trying to taunt Yuri. Losing your sense is the worst thing that could happen in a fight, Otonashi tried to warn Yuri, but it was too late.

"Go die you bastard!" Yuri jumped high, and fly-kicked to Ayato, going to kick him right in the face. In that second, Otonashi saw Ayato's eyes, blank, and without focus, more precisely, without any feelings, not scared, and without regret.

*BAM!*

Ayato didn't even flinch as he stood and raised both his hands to block the kick…even though he still flew backwards a few meters. Is it just him too weak or is it just Yuri's too strong…

"Heh, that's all you got, Yuri? Are you trying to tickle me? Haha!" Ayato stood back up, shaking heavily, his face had betrayed him, but his mouth still speaks.

Yuri then raised up to max MADNESS AND STARTED TO THROW OUT MILLIONS OF PUNCHES AND KICKS AT AYATO in mere seconds.

But Ayato still crawls back up, after that barrage of damage given to him.

Otonashi and the others are shocked to see him so WEAK. Is his brain dead to fight such a strong opponent?

"Argh!" Ayato grunted, as his last amount of strength ran out and he fell on the ground in front of Otonashi. Otonashi had a feeling to hold him, and help him, it's bad, so bad, at this moment, Ayato had been hit by Yuri so much that he doesn't look like a human anymore.

But another thing catches otonashi's eye, a small black wallet fell out of his pocket as he fell down. Even though Ayato immediately grabbed it back and put in back inside his pocket, Otonashi still saw something that made his thoughts and feelings turn.

*cough cough* "What? You're not fighting anymore? How can you even protect your little sister with this little power!" Ayato screamed, his face dripping with blood.

"Stop talking, and shut up!" saying something about Meiko means much more then the things that he said before. Yuri's angry knuckles then almost hit Ayato's face again, but Otonashi stopped her hand from moving much father.

"Enough Yuri, he's already heavily hurt and he already fainted! Just stop already, my Yuri in my heart is cute and not like this"

"Eh?" The mad Yuri stopped, her hands held by Otonashi's big, strong hands.

Ayato behind him had already fated away, even trying to make this situation more hateful while fainting, why?

Otonashi breathes out a long breath.

"Alright, fine!" Yuri pulled out her hands out of Otonashi's, lowering her head to not look at his eyes. Just now, Otonashi's eyes made her heart calm as the sea.

"President!" The co-president ran inside the field, and toke Ayato to a hospital in a flash.

"YEA! We won!" Yui laughed. "HInata, celebrate by treating us to dinner!"

"Eh? Why me?"

Kanade giggled, "Yui, stop bullying Hinata so much."

"Did we win?" Yuri looked down on her bloody hands, without even a small slice of a good feeling.

Otonashi looked at the way Ayato was carried, and muttered to himself: Yea, did we actually, win?

* * *

I would love reviews, Thank you!


End file.
